


Following Orders

by Trojie



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trojie/pseuds/Trojie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bones doesn't really respect Kirk. Kirk is kind of okay with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bridget](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Bridget).



It was a brand-new day on an almost brand-new Enterprise, and her pretty-much brand-new captain had just heard some veeeeery interesting talk from Chekhov and Sulu. So interesting, in fact, that he thought he'd better do a little fact-finding mission before leaving spacedock. He headed, whistling cheerfully, to a certain crew-member's suite. He didn't bother to knock. This particular door was never closed to him.

'Rumour has it you referred to me as a _stallion_,' said Kirk as the door closed behind him. Bones looked up.

'Aren't you supposed to knock before entering a crew-member's private quarters?'

'Probably. Anyway, what's this you told Spock about me being a stallion? I thought doctors weren't supposed to kiss and tell.'

'That's ladies. Doctors take the Hippocratic Oath. There's a difference.' Bones stood up and folded his arms. 'Anyway, Jim, I wouldn't get too overexcited; Spock said you had to be broken before you could be of any use.'

'Is that a fact?'

'It is.'

'He was your captain at the time, Bones, you ever think you oughtta've carried out that order?' The look Kirk shot Bones was pure mischief with a side of horny - the look he usually shot him when they were alone, in fact. Bones was extremely familiar with it.

'Might've crossed my mind, Jim,' said the doctor blandly. 'Why?'

'Oh, no reason,' said Kirk airily, draping himself against the wall and inspecting the back of his hand nonchalantly. This pose had the side-effect, entirely calculated, of canting his hips out just _so_, and exposing a decent stretch of neck. Bones coughed.

'If there's no reason, then perhaps you'd better get yourself out of my quarters and onto the bridge.' _And out of my sight before I start thinking I should take you up on more of your stupid suggestions. Because I don't think either of us want your first officer to get antsy about his captain's location again - I still can't look anyone from Security in the face..._

'We've got two hours before we have to let our fine lady here off the leash, so c'mon, Bones, show a fellow some hospitality.' Kirk pushed off the wall and sauntered over to his Chief Medical Officer. He wrapped his arms around Bones' shoulders.

'I should be doing my rounds-'

'I need medical help,' Kirk said, tone of voice suddenly becoming serious. 'I've got an elevated heart-rate and some ... unusual swellings.' His eyelids fluttered and he licked his lips slowly. 'I think I need a thorough examination.'

Bones ducked out of the embrace. 'I prescribe some alone time with a box of tissues,' he said severely, but he couldn't help the grin. 'I don't have time to play doctor with you, Jim.' He turned around to grab his communicator in preparation for leaving for Medical when Kirk grabbed him from behind, palming his groin.

'I think it's catching,' the captain said hoarsely in Bones' ear. 'You're definitely showing symptoms.'

'Nothing that can't be dealt with,' Bones managed to say in a creditably steady voice, given Kirk had managed to wriggle two fingers down past the fastenings on his trousers.

'I agree completely.'

'Not by - nyargh.'

Kirk started steering them towards the bedroom. 'I'm calling a quarantine situation,' he said. 'Complete bedrest for all victims.' His breath was hot in Bones' ear.

'You're the captain, not a medical staff member. You can't call a quarantine.' Bones grunted as Kirk dropped him on the bed and started to work, enthusiastically, on removing his trousers.

'Very well, I order you to. Dammit Bones, stop _talking_,' Kirk complained.

'You're compromised by your illness, I can't take your orders,' said Bones, grabbing the wriggling captain and rolling them over. He straddled Kirk's hips and looked down, smirking.

'What?'

'So, you fancy yourself a stallion,' mused the doctor.

'You said it, not me,' said Kirk, attempting to roll his hips up against his lover. Bones leant down to brush his lips over Kirk's ear.

'I don't think I'm the man you want,' he whispered.

'Huh? Bones, what are you talking about?'

'Well Jim, y'see ... I'm a doctor, not a veterinarian.'


End file.
